User talk:Jamster/Mafia/StoneSummitMafiaD3
Haha, viper died.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :He was the healer O_o -- -- talkpage 21:09, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::lynch marco! lynch marco! (even though i'm already dead, i'm just trying to persuade the rest of you all :P ) --Shadowcrest 21:25, 11 January 2008 (UTC) # your dead # Marco isn't playing... RT | Talk 21:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Lolol, owned. Lord of all tyria 21:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I knew viper wuz healer! Well, actually I didnt but idc.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::lynch marco anyway :P --Shadowcrest 21:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::i got lynched and i wasnt playing :P --Shadowcrest 21:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::YOu died for dramatic effect RT | Talk 21:40, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lynch izzy. Lord of all tyria 21:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::ON topic, par chance? RT | Talk 22:04, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Recap People still alive #Felix Omni #Progger #Warwick #Chris1645 #Isk8 #RT #Misfate Possible roles: Stone summit Godfather, The Roleblocker, The priest, More stone summit members Good Cop, Bulletproof, Townies Any ideas? RT | Talk 11:57, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I got a feeling that RT is a Stone Summit/Mafia since he said any idea on who they are =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Huh? RT | Talk 11:59, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Any ideas is directed at the whole list RT | Talk 12:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Come in game, RT. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry warw, I'm still struggling with Real Life, it's really addictive. RT | Talk 12:02, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm Warwick is fairly quick to point fingers... Perhaps he is one of the mafia members :P Deductions look solid... There are just too many unknowns. We don't know if all roles that were available were used. We don't know if mafia and townspeople were evenly numbered either. I'm naturally assuming that no roles would have been duplicated... (besidees regular townspeops and stone summit). I will come up with a vote a little later after I've gone through this a bit in my head. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 13:41, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm always willing to vote misfate-- 13:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::noU, so can priest go rez viper for win? Misfate 20:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: 1 problem with that Misfate. "The 'Priest'. A very powerful role. Once in the game, the Priest can Resurrect one dead member of their team." In other words... The priest can't res townies. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 03:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Why would a mafia member res a person who will most likely kill them anyway? RT | Talk 10:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, since my time on the net is short today due to having friends over... I'm going to cast my vote for Lynch Warwick. No reason to have people alive who don't even know their roles :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Seems a bad choice, someone isn't a threat (can't act with the mafia) if he doesn't know he is one. RT | Talk 07:24, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Perhaps... still got time to ultimately keep or change though. Where is everyone? *pokes ppl with a stick* We need some ACTIVITY in here :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Erm, do any of us see a problem here? I do know my role -.- -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:25, 14 January 2008 (UTC) QUOTE: The ironic thing is, Warw still doesn't know his role, afaik :P (---Jamster--- 18:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC)) RT | Talk 16:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :But we can lynch him anyway right? Lynch Warwick! -- -- talkpage 16:04, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::HISS! Please dont lynch me.. I dont want anyone to be lynched.. well actually.. >.>.. Get ingame, RT and ProgR.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Rt can't but I'll be on IRC RT | Talk 16:09, 14 January 2008 (UTC) HAI. Misfate 00:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey Misfate RT | Talk 06:44, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::My vote Lynch above poster lulz, hao? Misfate 22:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Why, that's worrying Lynch Misfate I think my suspicions are confirmed RT | Talk 06:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna vote Lynch Whoever RT says except myself. Normally I'd do progger, but he voted me.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If 5 mins is not up, I change vote to warwick. Misfate 01:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I guess I'll say lynch Misfate. Sorry I haven't been able to participate in the discussion more, guys. New semester at a new college. >.< 20:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Day is ended RT | Talk 20:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dammit, why do I keep doing this! T_T 20:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::'Cos ur a foo' ---Jamster--- 20:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC)